A New recruit
by Professor Shelly Oberon
Summary: Peter Canabhy is a graduate from MIT in Computer Forenscis. He has endured so much from his early years whether from his parents harassments to constant bullying in school Follow Peter as he slowly becomes a NCIS Agent. Will he find what he is looking for his whole life. A family that actually cares for him. Do check my rp forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Here is a new story for you guys. This is actually my first story in another app in my phone. I just decided to post this story here. I have to say sorry if this story have a lot of grammatical mistakes. I didn't got my story to be proof read. Hope you guys will leave a review to my story. Thanks a lot!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The first day**

My name is Peter Canabhy. I am just your normal chubby nerdy kid on the block who just graduated from MIT in Computer Forensics. It sounds really interesting doesn't it? Well it is interesting if you ask me. You get to learn how to hack through a firewall and trace phone calls. It's not just that, it has a lot of things that you will learn. Anyway, back to my story.

It was Monday morning and people usually wake up early to go to work. Well I was not one of the people. I recently got an internship or more like a job in NCIS. I have always dreamt to work there. The day couldn't start any worse, I woke up late like really late. I was supposed to go there at 8.00 but my clock just chose that day not to wake me up. When I woke up, my clock was showing 7.40 am and I cursed as I quickly jumped out of bed then went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I didn't know how fast did I took my shower but it was indeed fast. I changed into my new clothes and raced through the road.

I was crossing everything that I could think of hoping and praying that I didn't missed the bus. When I got there. The bus already left me in its dust.

"Could this day become any worse? How should I go to NCIS now?" I murmured then looked at my watch. I decided to run towards the Navy Yard. I didn't care if I ended up sweaty or smelly when I got there. I just need to show up there.

At the beginning of the run, it was alright at first but when I was around halfway there. My chubby body was yelling me to stop and rest for a while but I didn't cared. As I was running, I noticed a black German Sheppard resting behind a tree. I just took a quick look before I continued running. Before I knew it, I heard a bark behind me. I turned around and saw the same German Sheppard chasing me. Apparently, the dog wanted to play tag with me except he wanted to take a bite on the "it"

"What the hell!" I yelled as I ran even faster. I could just hear the dog coming closer to me. I was pushing my body to the limit. It kept telling me to stop but I didn't cared because I knew if I stopped I would become the dog's breakfast. After I ran past a corner, I could see the Navy Yard just in front of me and so does the dog close behind me

"Does the dog ever get tired?" I murmured as I reached the elevator outside.

I literally punched the button wishing the door to be opened but it didn't want to open at all. At that point, I just wanted to run but my legs literally gave up on me. It didn't want to move at all. I just leaned on the wall tired looking at the dog who was just a few feet from me ready to pounce on me for breakfast.

"This is so great Canabhy. Your first day in NCIS and it ends with a dog and you haven't even started our first day" I laughed then look at the dog who was just mere feets away now. I was really terrified. My body was shaking all over. When the dog reached me, it was ready to pounce on me when suddenly I heard a man screaming at the dog. It was startled and ran away terrified. I looked up and saw a guy with brown-blond hair running towards me. He was kinda chubby but thin at the same time. I couldn't really describe what it is. When the guy reached in front of me. He bend down beside me

"Are you alright?" He asked me while staring at me with his green eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked awkwardly and he chuckled. It kinda pissed me off a little

"Of course I am talking to you? Who else would I talk to?" Are you hurt?" He asked me again

" _Why does this guy ask so many questions? Couldn't he just leave me alone?"_ I said to myself as I tried to stand up but I fell to one knee.

"Hey let me help you" The guy said as he put my arms on his shoulder helping me to get on my feet

"Why are you helping me? I thought you were going to humiliate me?" I told the guy and I could see the shocked look on his face

"Why would I do that exactly? You were chased by a dog for heaven's sake? What idiot would laugh at something like that?" He told me then I smiled. For once someone actually cared enough to help me.

"Thank you" I said then I suddenly could only see black colour. I fainted and didn't know what happened next.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **So what did you guys think for the first chapter? Do leave a review and also do check out my NCIS RP forum to those who are interested in Roleplaying. Below is the link. Thanks!**

 **forum/NCIS-Roleplay/157897/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed my first chapter. So far no one told me that my English is bad so that must be a good sign although I encourage you guys to give me constructive criticism as I need it to improve my writing. So do leave a review like always or mark this as your favourite if you liked reading this story. So here's the second chapter

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

After what seems like hours, I finally woke up in a room. The room smelt like Jasmine and some other scents that I never even smelt before but it was strangely soothing. As I looked oround the room, I noticed that I was surrounded by scented candles which explain the scent I am smelling. Outside I could hear the sound music kinda like Punk and Rock combined. To be honest, I was still shaking after the earlier incident.

I decided to walk out the room and I wondered where I was.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself as I looked around. I knew that I was in a lab of some sort but what's with the black things with the skull doing in a lab. I continued to look around when suddenly a woman wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and not to mention the ponytails.

"You're awake finally. Are you alright?" The woman asked me but I just looked at her awkwardly still examining her. That's what guys usually do right?

" _What's with the outfit?"_ I muttered as I looked at her. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Is there something on my face?" The woman asked me looking directly at me with her green eyes. I just shook my head and the next thing I know I was pulled into a tight hug. I was blushing really hard as no one ever even bothered to come near me let along hug me so I kinda liked it.

"Abbs. He's still terrified. You can hug him later" A voice said then I looked up.

I quickly recognised the man with the brown-blond hair earlier who helped me. He was carrying a huge plastic cup that read Caf-Pow on it.

" _What is Caf-Pow?"_ I asked myself as the woman let me go then took the cup

"You're right McGee. Sorry about that. May we know your name cause we haven't seen you around here. We're guessing you're new?" The woman asked then I looked down while nodding

"My name is Peter Canabhy. I am a new probationary agent. I was told that I would be joining the MCRT team under Special Agent Gibbs" I said then looked up.

Both of their eyes widen while the woman just stood there smiling like Cheshire the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I didn't know that we will have a new probie. Did you know Abbs?" The guy asked her but she just shook her head.

"He didn't told me either Timmy." The woman said looking at the guy.

"Wait. What do you mean by _we?_ Are you guys telling me…." I said then both of them in synchronise.

"We're part of Gibbs Team. I am Special Agent Timothy McGee. Just call me Tim or McGee" The guy introduced himself. I just nodded

"I am Abby Scuito. Forensics Specialist at your service" She said then made the hand sign which soldiers always do when they are reporting to their superiors.

"So you will be my boss huh" I said to her then she looked at me with her confused face again

"Wait. You're not becoming a Field agent?" She asked me then I just shook my head

"No. I Majored in Computer Forensics. I can't be an agent and I am not intending to be one anytime soon." I said looking down.

"You're just like me. Did you graduated from MIT?" McGee asked me and I nodded

"You two are so alike Peter. Why don't you want to be Field Agent?" Abby asked me then I looked down

"Honestly, I don't know. I always thought that I'm not cut out to become a field agent I guess. I mean just look at me. Do you see a field agent that looks like me and I am pretty sure field agents are not allowed to wear specs. So I thought to myself that I better off becoming a lab rat working in a lab then on the field" I said then looked up. I cannot tell what they were thinking as both of them looked at each other.

"I don't know what to say Peter. You're exactly just like me when I first started in NCIS. I wasn't a field agent at all" McGee said then I looked at him surprised

"What do you mean by that McGee?" I asked looking at him

"Timmy here works at Norfolk base in an office doing paperwork. He joined the team after Gibbs saw his exceptional computer skills even though he was pretty green back then" Abby said then I could see McGee blushed

"Wait, You're a Computer Forensics just like me?" I asked him then he nodded

"Yeah but not only that. I have a degree in Biomedical Engineering so you can say I am the smart one in the team which includes Abby as well." McGee said with a smile. To tell you the truth, I was kinda amazed by him. I didn't know that he was this smart and he is down to earth nice too. I'm starting to like him and Abby.

"I should introduce you to the rest of the team. Follow me" McGee said and I just followed him. I waved at Abby before going in the elevator.

"I gotta tell you something Peter. There's a couple of people that you will find interesting. Our team consist of people with different personalities but we're a family nonetheless." McGee said while I just nodded understanding. I was feeling kinda anxious and nervous of meeting them.

The elevator dinged and we stepped out from the elevator. At the middle of the large building or floor. I am not really sure what to call it but it was definitely huge. The workspace was near some huge windows. The walls was painted orange in colour. At the middle of the place I could see a couple of agents talking to each other and I realised that we were heading towards there.

"Hey Tim. Who's the kid behind you? Is it your long lost brother that you just found?" The man said with a grin.

Beside him was a blond woman with a rather thin eyebrow. She also looked at me with a curious face.

"Where's the boss?" Tim asked them

"Director's office. So do you want to tell us who's him?" The blond agent asked

"This is our new Probationanry Agent. His name is Peter Canabhy" Tim introduced me to them

"Oh a new probie. Gibbs didn't told us that we're having a new probie" The guy said as he and the blond agent walked towards me.

"I am very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. You may call me your boss or master. Whatever you like" I just rolled my eyes when he said that

"A-Alright. I'll keep that in mind" I said nervously

"Keep that in mind what?" Tony said as he looked at me with a stern face

"Keep that in mind boss" I answered nervously. He went back to his desk with a grin on his face. I had a feeling that he was not supposed to be called like that

"Eleanore Bishop. Nice to meet you Peter. Glad to have you on board." She said then gave me a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Agent Bishop." I said giving her a smile as well

"I'm gonna bring him to meet Ducky." Tim said then gestured me to follow him.

I obediently followed him while I looked at Tony who was still grinning while Ellie waved at me.

"So who is this Ducky anyway?" I asked looking at Tim.

"He's our ME. He's really kind and so you know. You don't have to call Dinozzo master or boss"

"I knew I shouldn't have called him that. Thanks for telling me Tim" I said with a smile

"You're welcome. I just want you to feel comfortable working here" He said to me

After a while, we reached a place with a metal table in it

"Wait. What are we doing here? Ducky doesn't have an office?" I asked then he just chuckled

"No. He works here in Autopsy." Tim said I just kinda freaked out. I don't really liked looking at dead bodies but I kept telling myself that I need to overcome my fears. We entered the autopsy lab and an old man came out

"Ahh Timothy. What are you doing here and who's that young man with you?" The old man said with a slight Scottish and British accent.

"Ducky, please meet Peter Canabhy. Our new Probie. Peter this is Doctor Donald Mallard. We just call him Ducky. He prefers we call him that" Tim explained and I shook Ducky's hand.

"I hope you will enjoy your time here Peter" Ducky said to me and I just smiled. The sounds of doors opening caught my attention and a young man with specs came in with what seems to be bloody things he is carrying on a tray. I almost threw up at the moment.

"Peter? Are you alright?" Tim asked me and I just nod my head

"You know Peter my boy. You need to get used to seeing this kind of things if you're working here" Ducky said to me

"You must be the new agent that I heard about. My name is Jimmy Palmer. Just call me Jimmy" He said as he held out his hand which is soaked in blood. It almost grossed me out

"You know Mr. Palmer. Your hand isn't the cleanest. You should clean it." Ducky said and Jimmy just nod.

"And let me sort those things out. Do you want to stay here Peter?" Ducky asked me in a concern tone. I shook my head and I walked out after thanking him. Tim caught up to me

"Are you alright Peter?" He asked me and I lied to him

"I'm alright I guess. Could you please tell me where is the toilet?" I asked him

"Down the hall to the left. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me and I nodded. I quickly went t the toilet and I locked myself in. As I predicted. I started to throw up. I was shaken by the red and bloody things I saw. I didn't know if I can handle this on a daily basis.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **What did you guys think? Please leave a review or mark this story as your favourite. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Here's the next chapter. Do leave a review or mark this story as your favourite. Thanks!

 _-A big thank you to_ _ **castillocarisa1**_ _for marking this story as his/her favourite and also following this story._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Life**

After what seems like a few minute. That's what I think. I don't actually know how long was I throwing up. Who counts how long they throw up anyway. I looked at my dirtied shirt and I felt embarrassed. I didn't know how should I survive the rest of the day with a shirt like that. I slowly came out hoping that no one was there. I didn't heard any sound. When I got out, I almost freaked out as someone with a pair of blue eyes looked at me. He was really old because he had gray hair. I didn't know if he is that old or it's just his hair. He just stared at me then threw a roll of tissue at me which I quickly caught.

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked me still staring me with his blue eyes. It kinda made me terrified a little. I just nodded sheepishly. I didn't know what to say

"Clean the stain on your shirt and on your face." He ordered me and I just do it like he told me to.

"Thank you sir" I said to him and he just gave me a smirk.

"What are you doing here at NCIS?" He asked me still looking at me sternly

"I was told to find Special Agent Gibbs and I was supposed to join his team as a Forensic Specialist." I said to him then he looked at me silently. I can't tell what he was thinking at the moment.

"So you're the new Probationary Agent" He said then I just nod

" _Who is this man?"_ I asked myself trying to figure out. He didn't know what Agent Gibbs looked like

"Clean yourself kid and make yourself look like you work here" The man said to me and left

After 10 minutes, I managed to clean everything up except for the stain on my shirt. I cursed slightly before going out the washroom looking down. I was desperately trying to go somewhere where no one can see me but I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and noticed it was Tim.

"Peter. Are you alright?' He asked me then help me get up. I just shook my head and showed the stain. He just chuckled slightly

"I figured you're gonna throw up. You didn't look too good down at Autopsy. We gotta get you change. Did you bring any spare clothes?" He asked me and I shook my head again

" _Why should I bring spare clothes with me? Do I have too? No one told me about that"_ I murmured looking down

"We should inform Agent Gibbs that you're going home to change" He suggested to me and I nodded in agreement.

I was really interested and kinda nervous at the same time. I wanted to know how Agent Gibbs looked like. We went to the Bull Pen. That's what Tim called it. When we reached there. We were greeted by Tony and Ellie

"What happen to you Probie?" Tony asked me in a sarcastic tone

"I threw up alright. Make fun of me" I said in a miserable tone not willing to have a fight

"Stop teasing him on his first day Dinozzo. He haven't had a decent day yet" Tim defended me and I just smiled.

"Yeah Tony. Give him a break" Ellie added and Tony just looked at me and the others

"Are you guys suddenly became best friends or something?" Tony said then suddenly I heard what seems like a headslap followed by a voice that was really familiar to me

"Just leave him Dinozzo" The voice said to Tony

"Sorry Boss" Tony said with a chuckle

Then suddenly the same man from the toilet that helped me appeared in front of me

" _Oh you gotta be kidding me"_ I muttured as I was literally freaking out. I already met my boss when I was throwing up in the washroom

" _Great Job Canabhy. Throwing up as your first impression in front of your boss"_ I muttered then looked down

"Is there any reason that you're standing in front of my desk Canabhy?" Gibbs said looking at me

"Umm. I-I n-need p-permission t-to g-go b-back h-home t-to c-change c-clothes" I told him nervously

"You don't need to ask. Come back in half an hour" Gibbs said simply and I just stood there.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs" I said to him

"Rule Number 6" Gibbs stated simply and I wondered what did he meant by that

"No apologies, It's a sign of weakness" Tim told me and I just nodded

" _What kind of rules is that exactly?"_ I wondered then looked down

"What are you still doing here Canabhy? I thought you said you were going back?" Gibbs asked me and I panic slightly

"Well the thing is I don't drive and I can't stand people watching me with the stain on my shirt when I go on the bus" I said then Gibbs looked away

"McGee. Go and send him" I heard Gibbs ordered Tim

"Alright Boss" Tim answered him

"But…" I was interrupted by Gibbs again

"No buts Canabhy. You're going with McGee and that's final." He told me and I just nod. I followed Tim to the elevator.

"You know, The boss isn't that bad of a person. It's just his personality. He's actually a really nice person." McGee told me and I nodded"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **What did you guys think? Please leave a review or mark this story as a favourite. Thanks a lot**


End file.
